


Unique

by XxDreamxX



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, M/M, Psychological Horror, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDreamxX/pseuds/XxDreamxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A person who doesn't have any emotions ...can he really feel love ?<br/>(This is a Uke!Ho story )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

> _Unique_
> 
> __
> 
> __

 

 

 

“Changmin you are unique “..

That’s what his doting mother told him ,but he knew better .

Changmin was not unique, no …

This was a phrase used by his mother to conceal the disturbing reality,

 Which was that..

He was not normal…

His pale skin ,his weak bones and frail skin clearly stated the fact .He didn't have any desire to be categorized as an aloof but he was forced to become one .

He had to pay a price for being different.

Whenever he came back home with bruises ,his mom would embrace him and tend to them but his father would ignore him and not utter a word .

His father grew more distant and detached as he entered impalpably into his teens.

Every effort made by him to bridge the gorge was futile.

Everything altered when his mother died .

 

 

She had called for him whilst she was a few steps away from the door to death

. “Changmin ,oh my boy ..i want to ask something from you .” He had rushed immediately to her and held her hand tightly to his chest “anything “ “ Changmin ..remember …you are ..unique .” and those were her last words.

 

 

 

He wanted to believe it , just for her , but it becomes quite difficult if everyone around you constantly keeps telling you otherwise .

 

 

After his mother’s death his father had summoned him and ..

“I want you out” a cold and stern voice rang through his ears . “ I have made preparations , you are going to gwanju ,i have transferred enough money to your account .You will never hear from me ..ever again. You were never my son, just for her ,only for her I am doing this .” Changmin kept staring at a tall ,sturdy figure facing the fire.

He didn’t say anything and just like always ,he followed the order.

 

 

 

Changmin was amazed as he entered the back seat of a luxurious Bentley that he didn’t feel anything . All the emotions that any normal person would feel, for instance rage ,shock, sorrow didn’t even cross his heart and something in the back of his mind whispered that this only strengthened the belief of him being different .

His mother’s last words were whispered by the still burning hope in a sort of retaliation and Changmin decided that just for her he would consider himself _unique_

 

 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………..

“p-please “ a weak ,pleading voice pierced through the silence of the night And then a sound of Gunshot echoing silenced all the silences

.

“ Changmin we should go, Come on”

 

In the Darkness stood above the now lifeless crimson body a very different man who considered himself _unique_ ……

 


	2. Chapter 1

> _Unique_

 

 

“ Changmin , you did a good job .I’m impressed” a big ,fat man with a heavy beard in an expensive suit said .

 

a tall , pale, lean young man with an impassive face  said nothing.

 

Seeing the disinterest of the youth in making any reply seemed to  anger the other as the said person stood from his seating and leveled hiseyes with the emotionless youth.

“ Changmin ,don’t you have anything to say?” the shorter of the two hissed.

 

“ Thank you , Sir” The  man named Changmin bowed  which  clearly pleased the other as the former was given a pat on his head.

 

“ your next assignment will be given to you soon  .” the beefy of the two turned to look at the window ,silently stating the end of their too short conversation.

 

 

………………………………………………..

 

 

 

“ he’s scary ..  I mean he has this blank face on and it becomes very hard to discern what he’s thinking” a lady in white wildly whispered to her apparent friend in hidden excitement. The latter enthusiastically replied .“ i totally get it , I mean we are all assassins but man, I’m scared of him “

Changmin knew they were talking about him and he didn’t care .

 

He had become used to this gossiping stuff and had learned not to care in a hard way .

 

He was currently sitting in his cubicle ,completing reports of his previous mission.

 

 

Changmin is not at all abashed of being an assassin.

 

He considers that this job was made for him as he felt nothing after killing someone , no remorse, no pity, no pleasure .. just nothing. Many people are in this occupation for a reason  which could be revenge, poverty  and some just enjoyed it , but Changmin was not a  sadist as pleasure being an emotion didn’t reach him as well. He was not a savage killer either, inventing inhumane ways of killing  targets, didn’t interest him. His level of brutality depended on his target’s  resistance.

 

His first kill was on his 21st birthday .

 

 

Using the money transferred by his father to his account , he had settled nicely in the new place .

 

He was going to college for his medical degree and had an apartment , he was also working  part time at a grocery store  for his daily needs like food and bills . He only used the money given to him by his father for college fees.

 

Life  became unusually calm and smooth  , people did however express their distaste towards his _uniqueness_ but then again he had dealt with this throughout his life  so it didn’t bother him much.

One night as he was stopping by a Chemist in order to get aid for his split lip and wounds  as per his daily routine, he was forced to witness a murder.

 

A person unknown to him was lying dead on the cold stone floor as blood started to surround him  . The looming  figure with a knife tainted with blood turned to him and looked him in the eye  giving him a menacing look.

 

 

Changmin was neither scared nor shocked ,  he just stood there with  a blank expression as the murderer slowly approached him . The light from the street lights revealed his features .

 

The man was of about 40’s , a foreigner . The said man  became perplexed at no sign of fear or any feeling for that matter .

 

“ you seem to be use to seeing this “ a deep voice enquired .

 

“ no .i’m not “ Changmin registered the surprise in the man’s facial expression.

 

“ well, then what are you??. The man with the dagger asked  sounding interested .

“ I am a human being “ Why would he expose his details to a man who he just witnessed slaughtering .

 

“ ha ha ha , smart one , but well ,you are a witness to the crime I  just committed  and the fate will have it , you have to die” And Then he was jumped .

 

His head immediately connected to the cemented floor and he felt pain erupting and spreading throughout his body . He abruptly looked up in time to see the man inching his knife closer to his stomach , grabbing at the man’s hand Changmin mustered all the strength he could to stop the deadly weapon from piercing his body .

 

Using his legs he turned them around, now with the killer underneath him . Changmin turned the angle of the knife and with a surprising force jabbed it through the  murderer’s throat.

 

He immediately backed away  as the scream full of pain filled the darkness of the night, with  his legs trembling he stood up to see blood oozing out and spreading and filling the crevices in the floor. His eyes connected to the glassy ,lifeless one .

 

To his horror he felt nothing…….

 

He was then immediately surrounded by the people who called  themselves the dead man’s subordinates but the ironic thing was that they were all expressing their awe and were praising the strength he possessed. With 5 trained assassins around him he was given a choice to die or come with them and ofcourse Changmin chose the latter  .Next thing he knew, he was training to be an assassin.

 

 

 

 

Now Changmin Stands as one of the best assassin  and has no hesitance in accepting that _he kills for living ………._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! a new story!!! yup , it's going to be long and will have allot of blood. This story will have allot of angst and don't worry, Yunho will enter it soon!! hope you all enjoy it! and thanks to all the peeps who liked my first shitty one long shot~ ..Peace out ^.^ and yes my exams are going on and well i was feeling shitty and wanted to let it out so ,here u go!


	3. Chapter 2

> _Unique_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

“Boo wake up!! You are going to be late!” a slightly pitched sound rang through a ragged apartment complex.

“ mmm… just a minute yunho.. ” a figure deep in the sheets ,cuddling a pillow replied listlessly.

Loud and fast footsteps approached the bedroom , slamming the door open the man named Yunho tore the sheets away to expose a beautiful man.

“ come on up ,Jaejoong!!” Yunho crashed on the bed ,violently shaking the sleepy man.

“jaejoong!!! If you won’t wake up! You will awake the kissing monster!!!” and Yunho started fiercely kissing all over the lethargic body underneath him.

“ hahaha! Okay okay! I’m up” Jaejoong fondly stared up at the man above him and enclosed his arms around a strong neck ,touching their foreheads he whispered quietly “ I love you”

Yunho amorously looked at the ashen ,pale beauty and softly kissed his lover expressing the magnitude of his love without voicing it.

The Two lovers stayed on the bed embracing each other ,unaware of the storm coming their way

 

 

 

 

 

 

……………………………………………………………..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ Have a good day boo! “ Yunho smiled adoringly at his lover. Oh~ how should he start describing the man sitting beside him .

Jaejoong is his walking dream, he is like a diamond that somehow after separating from it’s owner ended up being in a dirty run down place but stayed untainted. His pale skin is soft like a rose petal and radiant like sun. Whenever jaejoong smiles, his eyes would twinkle and glimmer like a star . Yunho thanks god everyday for giving him vision, it’s better to die rather than not being able to see his lover.

Yunho wants to do so many things for jaejoong.

He wants to make jaejoong happy ,he wants to imitate all the sappy things he’s seen in the movies to show his baby that his love for the other is never ending.

“ you’re spacing out Yunho..” Jaejoong affectionately shuffled his hair .

After blinking back to reality, Deeply embarrassed he scratched his head .” eheheh ..sorry.”

“ alright bye , see you at eight “ and then jaejoong after pecking his cheek got of the car waving at him.

He waved back dumbly at the magnificent man and then his lover disappeared in the sea of people.

Damn , he still didn’t get it. Why would a man like jaejoong love him?

Yunho was an average looking guy and hardly earned enough to afford a good apartment ,and he didn’t even graduate from college and is now teaching dance to a bunch of kids which he loves doing, by the way.

Yunho calculated in his mind :-

A) He had many scars ,had a slightly bigger chest in comparative to men (and some women too!) ,his hair are slightly rough in texture due to his fad for coloring (but now he has stopped ).He is strong though and tall too but still too many wrongs that a few goods could make up for.

B) He was financially dead. His apartment is a wreck and he is pretty sure if a calamity hits, his apartment will be the 1st one to go down . Jaejoong earned more than him and it exasperated him because HE IS THE MAN IN THE RELATIONSHIP.( _a/n:-Oh~yunnie baby just let Changminne into your life ,he'll show ya ^.~)_

So according to his analysis he can never become someone’s ideal man let alone jaejoong .

Yunho massaged his forehead and sighed, slumping down in his car seat . Maybe ,he’s Thinking too much.

The important thing is that jaejoong is with him and that is what matters the most.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ Changmin , this is your next assignment“ Changmin looked at the files thrown at his desk .

“ thanks ,yoochun” A man with thin stature and wavy hair nodded and smiled “ all the best.”

Yoochun was the only one in the company who treated him like a human being .Changmin being a person without emotions however didn’t know how to express his gratitude, but Yoochun seemed to comprehend it and never once pressurized him for reciprocation which changmin was very thankful of .

Opening one of the case file, Changmin saw the picture of the his target. _He looks a little bit feminine.._ but he never judged his target’s strength on the basis of their looks and strongly believed in the notion of looks being deceptive.

_He’s an ex assassin of clash agency which meant that he was going to be difficult to eliminate . His name is Kim Jaejoong and he’s currently working at a call centre . He’s living with a guy named JungYunho who owns a small dance studio for kids and their status indicates that they are lovers_.

Changmin opened his next case file to see his next target which to his no surprise was Yunho.

He looked at the clients who want both of them annihilated and again to his no surprise at all , it was Jaejoong’s agency. Ex-assassins can be dangerous for the agency and more so if they break their contact entirely with the company . This indicates the idiocy of this Jaejoong guy.

It’s no odd thing for one agency to ask the other for killing their ex-agents .The agencies do so because when they form a contract with the party then they clearly state that the he or she will not be harmed by the members of the company but evidently they do not state that they can get this done by the help of other agencies which makes this business of slaughtering even more dirty.

Ex agent’s lovers are assassinated as they can also pose as a threat and can involve the police and the law ,not that it really matters as police themselves sometimes approach the agencies when they are dealing with crazed law offenders.

The pay is better than any other mission given to him so far . Changmin starts reading the files thoroughly and starts jotting down notes. He needs to know everything about his targets ,their hobbies , habits , strengths and the most important thing, their weakness ,which in this case was easy to spot.

_Their stupid love is going to be their biggest weakness_. Changmin was the strongest agent because of this very reason, as he felt no emotion ,had no weakness. He sometimes hated this unique capability of his as it had plunged him into unwanted solitude but in this field it has proven to be quiet handy.

Mission should be completed within 5 days , not enough time which can only mean one thing , that this jaejoong guy is planning something against the company .

Changmin needs to come up with a plan , **fast...**

 

 

 

 

 

 

… ………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Chapter 3

> _Unique_
> 
>  
> 
>  

_Where am I? Yunho thought aloud as he walked into the abyss._

_As he went deeper into the void , looking for something that even he was unknown of, he came across a scene which he immediately regretted barging into._

_A gorgeous face looked even more striking as it reflected the rays of light coming from the.._

_From the alive body set ablaze._

_The screams coming from the person on fire were earsplitting and shook his very core. His legs started trembling on their own accord and his eyes against his will kept looking at the petrifying  scene. Horror and terror Swam up his body making his body weak and his legs unable to support his body weight any more forced him to crumple on the floor._

_What curdled his blood even more was the terrifyingly beautiful man who stayed undeterred by his presence and kept on staring, as if mesmerized._

_The smell of burnt flesh filled his senses ,disgusted he covered his nose but his eyes kept betraying him by not turning away. Finally, the screams stopped but the man stayed still  and didn’t turn his glance away even once._

_The Handsome  face slowly turned and deep brown eyes with no emotion reflecting ,landed on him._

_His breath was caught up in his mouth as their eyes connected._

Yunho gasped hard as he was awoken by the same nightmare that he has been plagued by ,for a week.  Sweat rolling down his forehead as he panted for air ,he couldn’t help but be scared of the thought of encountering the person in his dreams.

“ Yun-baby , are you okay?? “ a concerned voice broke him from his musing.

Looking  at  his lover’s face etched with worry , Yunho smiled and swooped the other in a tight hug.

“yeah , let’s go back to sleep”said  Yunho as he  buried his face in the side of his lover’s neck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

 

 

 

“ you are going to die”

The sound of a spoon colliding against the inside of a cup came to a halt.

“ who’s the assassin yoochun?”  asked a beautiful, pale white man.

A man with wavy hair and petite stature replied “ Shim Changmin”

Jaejoong was going to die ,after  hearing that name he was 100% sure .

He sighed as he stared down at the now mild coffee.

 “ I love you, never forget that, okay?”

The man beside him smiled sadly and whispered” never” as the said man squeezed his hand.

“You know what to do right?”he asked returning the smile .

“ yeah..”

 

 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin stood behind a man shorter than him, towering over the other in an abandoned ally.

“ so you’re here…” Jaejoong turned around to look straight in the eyes of a tall man ,few years younger than him.

The other said nothing.

“ you know I will not go down without a fight, right? “ Jaejoong lifted his chin and straightened his posture as if proving a point.

Changmin still remained silent.

The quiet signifying the calm before a storm and then Changmin was pushed hard into the nearby wall.

He immediately recovered from  the sting and punched the shorter man on the face , the force making the other fly back  on to the ground. He brushed the dirt off his shoulder implying a  mock to the other man who currently was giving him a glare as he was swiping blood with the back of his hand.

Jaejoong  launched himself on to him again but being the sly one out of the two Changmin was awaiting this very opportunity and stabbed the other in the stomach with the small knife connected to underside of his shirt’s arm. Jaejoong backed away again to grab at the pierced spot , his face contorting in pain.

Use of the small weapon gave Changmin enough time to pull out a gun ,aiming it immediately at the pained man . Jaejoong’s eyes widened at the sight of the gun being aimed in his direction.

“ for an assassin you were pretty easy “ said the younger of the two as the sound of the barrel being pressed resonated in the dark.

Jaejoong  smirked as he tilted his head in a particular direction.

Changmin on high alert and confusion turned his sight to spot …Yoochun???

Yoochun had aimed his gun in his direction.

“ Trapped, aren’t you now?” Jaejoong  smirked as he strolled towards him.

Changmin remained silent, lost in his own calculations.

“ So, what are you going to do now ? The great Shim Changmin.”Jaejoong said with  mockery evident in  his tone.

Spotting  an open, half filled wine bottle near his feet, Changmin raised his hands above his head implying him accepting his supposed defeat.

“ I give in” He slowly put his gun on the ground and  then straightens up.

“ am I allowed a last smoke???” He asked as he performed all the math in his brain.

“ whatever” said jaejoong with a boring tone .

Changmin pulled out the lighter from his back pocket and abruptly kicked the open bottle in the air, the drink spilling on jaejoong .Throwing lighter in jaejoong’s direction ,Changmin pulled out another gun and fired at yoochun who was too stunned by his action to even remember moving.

Glass shattering screams filled the abandoned area and Changmin silently stared at the scene checking his mental to do list and  sending the crime scene clearing team a messege.

 

 

_One to go …_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_........................................................................................................................._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah ,it was very difficult for me to write yunjae so i decided that Jaejoong should be the first one to go and yes Changmin will try to kill Yunho and Yup, it is a love story .... so i don't know ,let's see how it goes . Thank you so much for all the support. I would also like to tell you guys that my posts will be 2 Chapters per week . I'll update on Sunday ^.^ . Enjoy~!( also, please excuse grammatical errors.) Ps : this story will be uke Ho!


End file.
